ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Elmer The Great Dane (film)
Elmer The Great Dane is a 2006 live-action film directed by Matt Lopez, was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and was released on September 23, 2006 along with a 2006 short film Tom and Jerry Go Crazy. Cast * Frank Welker as Elmer The Great Dane, a great dane owned by Mikey Hastings and Katie Hastings and their family. * Spencer Fox as Mikey Hastings, Mavis and Johnny's adoptive son and Elmer's owner. * Sarah Vowell as Katie Hastings, a teenage girl and Mikey's big sister and Elmer's owner in the day he met her at Joseph Shaner Elementary School and she became a daughter of Johnny and Mavis. * Craig T. Nelson as Johnny Hastings, Mikey and Katie's father. * Holly Hunter as Mavis Hastings, Mikey and Katie's mother. * Jason Lee as Bob, Travis' best friend and a police officer and the antagonist of the film. * Samuel L. Jackson as Travis, Bob's best friend and a police officer and the antagonist of the film. * Zachary Levi as Mr. O'Neil, a pound worker who works at the dog pound where Elmer The Great Dane lives. * Dee Bradley Baker as Fifi, a doberman pinscher who is Mr. Porter's pet dog. * John Ratzenberger as Mr. Porter, a man who owns Fifi. * Tyler Perry as Principal Dan, a school principal who works at Joseph Shaner Elementary School. * Tracy Morgan as Principal Matt, a school principal who works with Dan at Joseph Shaner Elementary School. * Frank Welker also voices as The Squirrel, an eastern grey squirrel who got chased by Elmer The Great Dane whenever he sees a squirrel outside the house. * Frank Welker also voices as Landon, a golden retriever and black lab mixed breed dog who is April's pet dog. * Amy Hill as April, an old woman who owns Landon. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as The Duck, a domestic duck who passed through where Bob and Travis got the dollar and later returns to the other ducks. * Frank Welker also voices as The Frog, a common frog who was caught by Mikey Hastings. * Sean Astin as Pizza Guy, a pizza delivery man who delivers the pizza for Mikey and Katie. * Frank Welker also voices as Jilly, a pomeranian who barks at Elmer The Great Dane in the back seat of the car. * Dee Bradley Baker also voices as Dachshunds, the cute dogs who were owned by Katie Hastings. * Tom Conway as The Narrator. Soundtrack # Since U Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson # Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield # You're My Best Friend – Queen # Come On Eileen – Dexy's Midnight Runners # St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion) – John Parr # Time After Time – Cyndi Lauper # Margaritaville – Jimmy Buffett # Who Let The Dogs Out – Baha Men # (I Just) Died in Your Arms – Cutting Crew # Happy Together – The Turtles # September – Earth, Wind & Fire # What a Wonderful World – Louis Armstrong # I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith Trivia * I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith is played in the trailer and in the ending credits of the movie. * Airing on Disney Junior, the Warner Bros. Pictures logo before the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo got replaced by the Universal Pictures logo. Sound Effects Used * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING * Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT (H-B) * Hollywoodedge, Rottweiler Vicious B PE023601 (Used for Fifi.) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - FARM ROOSTER: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Used for Dachshunds.) Category:2006 films Category:Films about Dogs Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Live-action films Category:Movies Aired On Disney Junior Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Movies Aired On Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Movies Aired On Nickelodeon Category:MGM films Category:2006 Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Movies Aired On ABC7 Category:Regal Category:Movies Aired On Disney Channel